Alpha Pact
Alpha Pact is episode eleven of MTV's ''Teen Wolf'' Season 3 and was viewed by 1.91 million people on it's initial US broadcast. Synopsis Derek and Peter try to save Cora's life. Full Recap Stiles tries desperately to wake Derek who is still lying unconscious on the floor of the elevator where Jennifer Blake left him. Stiles slaps him several times then prepares to punch him in the face when Derek wakes and grabs his fist. Stiles urgently catches Derek up on the events of last episode (See The Overlooked) saying they must leave the hospital as the police are arriving. Derek is concerned for Cora. Outside, Chris Argent hears a howl and tells Allison that it is a signal The Alpha Pack is retreating. Isaac reminds Peter that the last time he saw the Argents was when Peter killed Kate Argent. Peter escapes the SUV without a word. Derek arrives and moves Cora from the Argent’s RAV4 into his own Toyota FJ Cruiser. Allison wants to know what happened to the rest, Stiles, Scott and Scott’s mom. Derek explains that Stiles is still at the hospital and Jennifer took Scott’s mom. He doesn’t explain that Scott is now with Deucalion. In the Emergency Room waiting area, Stiles sees a Field Agent with the Federal Bureau of Investigation (FBI). Stiles seems to recognize the man and seems to dread the prospect of talking to him. The FBI agent seems to know Stiles and wonders if he can answer a few questions without “the usual level of sarcasm”. Stiles wonders if the agent can ask the questions without “the usual level of stupid.” Stiles denies knowing what’s happened to his dad. The agent wants to know if Sheriff Stilinski is “drinking again”. Stiles points out that he never had to stop drinking but the agent says he did have to cut down on his alcohol consumption and wonders if he has increased his intake again. Stiles denies knowing what happened in the hospital claiming he’d been stuck in the elevator the whole time. We then see that someone has painted ARGENT across the outside of the elevator doors. In Derek’s loft, Cora is dying and Derek is indecisive about what to do. Isaac condemns Derek for “rolling around in the sheets with the actual killer” while the rest of them were trying to keep people from getting killed. Isaac brings up Boyd and Erica’s deaths and says Cora is now dying while Derek is still doing nothing. Isaac then questions Derek’s motives for creating his pack asking if he was bored or lonely to which Derek replies “maybe”. Isaac turns to go but Derek stays put saying he promised Cora he wouldn't leave and will help the others when he figures out how to help her. Isaac screams at Derek that there is no time. He points out that the full moon is coming and that Sheriff Stilinski and Melissa McCall will be dead so he, Issac, will try to help them while Derek sits and perfects “the art of doing nothing.” Peter comes down the spiral staircase and tells Derek not to take Isaac’s outburst personally. He says Isaac is using his anger to excuse shifting allegiance from one Alpha to another, from Derek to Scott. Derek points out that Scott isn't an Alpha. “He’s on his way,” says Peter. Arriving at their apartment, Chris Argent attempts to allay Allison’s fears that he will be taken in the latest round of sacrifices. He points out that he’s not been living up to the “Guardian” role. Allison says it’s no coincidence that Blake took Scott’s mother and Stiles' father and Stiles adds that someone put the Argent name in “large block letters” at the hospital which he says seems like a warning. Allison suspects that Ms. Morrell is behind the warning saying the guidance counselor knows a lot more about what’s happening and might be trying to help. Stiles says they need to hurry since the lunar eclipse is “two freaking nights away” and that his father could already be dead. Chris disagrees. He says it seems Jennifer is moving pieces into place. Allison points out that Chris is one of those pieces. He says they won’t wait around to see her next move. He takes out the map of the telluric currents. But Stiles is dejected saying that going after her will likely mean Chris gets taken. Chris says he’s different because he’s carrying a .45 caliber pistol. He says Jennifer has shown that she can heal from a shot to the leg and slashes to her face but wonders how she would do with “half her skull blown off.” Chris suggests the placement of the sacrifices has to do with the strength of the telluric currents in those spots. He points out the school, the animal clinic and the bank on the map. Supposing that Jennifer might return to a spot if she failed to complete a sacrifice there the first time, they settle on the bank as a logical starting point. Allison suggests they enlist Lydia to help. Chris is surprised. He doesn’t understand exactly what Lydia could do for them. Stiles explains about her ability to find the bodies without trying and when asked if Lydia is psychic, Stiles says “she’s something.” Cora’s breathing has become labored and wheezy. Derek grasps her arm to take some of the pain away and is cautioned by Peter to be careful. Derek says he knows that going “too far” could kill him. At the Argents, the arms cache is opened and out come the pistols, a crossbow, a rifle, machine guns and Allison’s ring daggers. Stiles comments that he thought the Argents were retired. Chris says “retired yes, defenseless, no.” Chris tells Stiles to keep his phone on so that if Scott calls they can tell him right away. Stiles says he thinks that is unlikely and Chris says Scott is only doing what he thinks is right. Isaac arrives at the Argents apartment and offers to help. Peter explains to Derek that real wolves will go to extremes to care for an injured member of the pack. He says they will bring it food, chew it up and then regurgitate it into the mouth of the injured wolf. They also give physical and emotional comfort by intensely grooming the injured and in that way are instrumental in healing the wounded. Derek says he wants less analysis of wolf behavior and more direct information about how he can save Cora. Peter says he’s heard that Derek can use the extra spark of power that makes him an Alpha, that turns his eyes red and gives him the extra strength and other Alpha abilities. Peter says when a werewolf takes away pain, the wounded is actually drawing on the power that gives werewolves their abilities. Because he is an Alpha, Derek has extra spark and can use that extra power to heal Cora. The price is high though since it would mean Derek gives up being an Alpha. Peter also says it doesn’t work every time. The process might kill Derek. Derek says he wants to do it anyway. Peter seems suddenly very pleased with himself. Lydia sits at her bedroom vanity with her mother who is offering to help her cover the ligature marks left on Lydia’s neck from where Jennifer tried to strangle her. Mrs. Martin says she’s developed some “patented cover up methods” from having gotten a number of hickeys in high school. Lydia says she doesn’t want to cover it up. She says she doesn’t need to hide the fact that she survived. At the vault, Chris pulls a fast one. He shocks Isaac with his tazer stick and then handcuffs Allison to the bars that protect the safety deposit boxes. Chris tells a shocked Allison that he knew Jennifer didn’t just operate on the telluric currents that she was “in sync with them”. He then looks as though he hears something and drops his .45 to floor of the vault. Jennifer enters and, seeing that Chris is effectively giving himself up, she says “now THIS is a sacrifice.” Lydia is incredulous that Scott would willingly join the Alpha Pack but Stiles says the look on Scott’s face at the time suggests his choice was real. Lydia offers her services as a “human Geiger counter for death” but says she doesn’t know how to turn her power on or off. She then realizes that Jennifer was surprised that Lydia was a Banshee and the teacher had wanted her dead before she knew about her abilities. They come to the conclusion that Lydia was targeted because of something else she knew or something that Jennifer thought she knew. Isaac breaks Allison’s handcuff and she clings to him for support. She is distraught over the loss of her father and Isaac holds her in his arms. Peter says Derek may not see the downside to giving up his Alpha status since he hasn’t “exactly been ‘Alpha of the Year’”. Derek says he doesn’t care about power but Peter points out the full moon is coming and Kali’s ultimatum still stands. Peter says Derek can’t face her as a beta and survive. Derek says he doesn’t care. Peter also says it might be a trick. He wonders if Jennifer planned for him to use up his Alpha status saving Cora so that Derek would need Jennifer to face Kali. At school, Lydia is frustrated that Aiden isn’t texting her back. Isaac texts Stiles about Allison’s dad. The news sends Stiles into a panic attack. He is having trouble breathing, his hands are shaking and the world seems to spin out of control around him. Chris Argent awakes with a gasp. He’s all tied up in the Nemeton/root cellar. Sheriff Stilinski sees Chris’ look of recognition and suggests that he’s been in the cellar before. (See Visionary) Chris begins to check for the weapons he has secreted about his person. Stilinski says they watched Jennifer remove his ankle knife. Melissa McCall points out that Jennifer also got the one that was in his sleeve and the switchblade in his other sleeve. Chris continues to struggle to reach something in his jacket. Jennifer Blake enters and points out that she also removed the tazer in his jacket pocket. She begins to dab at Chris’ head wound while discussing how truth becomes altered by legend. Pointing out that Argent is the French word for “silver”, she says the legend that werewolves can be killed by silver is wrong. She says the truth is “it’s not actually the metal silver that kills werewolves but the family.” She then talks about the Hunters Code which is “We hunt those who hunt us.” Jennifer says she’d like to borrow the code for a little while “since I've been hunted myself.” Chris says she shouldn't pretend that they are the same because he doesn’t kill innocent people. She then waxes about how it’s a sacrifice and how she wishes there was another way. She says by giving up his life, Chris and the others are making the town and the world safer for their children. She then looks at Melissa and adds the caveat “well most of them.” Lydia manages to get Stiles into the locker room. His breath is coming in short gasps now and he staggers into one of the metal mesh lockers and collapses to the floor. Lydia urges him to think about something else. She says “happy things, good things, friends, family.” Realizing what she’s just said, Lydia takes a different tact telling Stiles to slow his breathing. He can’t. She takes his face in her hands and tells him to look at her. She then presses her lips to his in a long, lingering kiss. Stiles’ eyes grow wide as he realizes what’s happening. When they break, Stiles is breathing normally again and wonders aloud how Lydia knew to do that. She explains that she read that holding your breath could stop a panic attack and while she was kissing him Stiles was holding his breath. Stiles says that was really smart but Lydia says if she were really smart she would tell him to sign up for a few sessions with the guidance counselor. This leads them to think Morrell might know what it was about Lydia that Jennifer thought was dangerous. They rush into the Guidance Office to find Danielle (Shantal Rhodes) waiting for Ms. Morrell. She says Stiles and Lydia will have to wait because she’s got “some serious issues to work on.” Stiles realizes that Danielle is Heather’s friend from the party. (See Chaos Rising) Danielle says she’s been waiting for 20 minutes for the counselor and points out that it’s weird because Morrell is never late. Lydia agrees, saying she was seeing the councilor at the beginning of the semester. Stiles concludes she is not late, she is missing. Stiles says he wants to know what Morrell knows and starts to search through her desk. There are two framed photos, both of young children, on the desk. Stiles comes up with Lydia’s file and finds a number of drawings of the same tree. It is the same exact tree over and over again on several pages. Danielle decides that Lydia has bigger issues than she does and exits. Stiles realizes that Lydia hasn't been drawing a tree. He turns the picture upside down and finds the drawing is actually the root system that is all that’s left of the Nemeton in the root cellar. Stiles and Lydia rush off to find the Nemeton but Stiles is called up short by the same FBI agent we saw earlier. Stiles sends Lydia to Derek since both he and Peter have been to the root cellar before. The agent informs Stiles that his dad’s car has been in the school parking lot overnight and that the sheriff is officially missing. He then takes the boy to an empty classroom and questions him saying he thinks Stiles knows something that could help them find his father. Stiles replies with some humorous verbal gymnastics. The agent then starts asking about Scott, Isaac, Allison, Adien and Ethan because he’s been told Stiles’ “whole little clique didn't show up at school today.” Stiles says he doesn’t have a clique. The agent grows frustrated pointing out the disturbing amount of violent activity in Beacon Hills of late and the number of murders tied to the school. Stiles says nothing. The agent then says Stiles shouldn't go home alone and asks if there is somewhere he can stay. Dr. Deaton speaks up from the doorway and says Stiles can stay with him. Lydia arrives at Derek’s loft and there is an awkward moment when she sees Peter for the first time since she brought him back from the dead. Ms. Morrell is running in the woods at night. She stops to look behind for her pursuers and we hear howling. The twins and Kali come flipping through the woods. Scott and Deucalion stand in a clearing. Deucalion’s special vision picks up a brilliant glow but as the image resolves we see it is only a firefly. Scott points this out and Deucalion says the insect is “unusual for this region.” Scott realizes that the fireflies, the deer that ran into Lydia’s car and the cat and bird suicides happened just before Jennifer started her killing spree. Deucalion speculates that since animals can sense natural disasters, like earthquakes, they may also be able to sense supernatural disasters. Scott asks Deucalion if Jennifer scares him. He says “she concerns me” because she is willing to kill so many innocent people for her cause. Scott asks if Deucalion is willing to kill innocents as well. The Alpha says he’ll “kill any living thing that gets in my way.” Lydia is incredulous that Peter and Derek don’t remember the Nemeton even though they've both been there. Peter explains that Talia, whom he describes as his older sister, took the memories from both he and Derek because she didn't want them going back. Morrell is still fleeing through the woods. She comes to a moonlit clearing and throws a handful of Mountain Ash powder into the air. It comes down forming a perfect circle around her. The Alpha Twins crash into the invisible barrier created by the circle and are thrown several feet back. Deucalion approaches and inquires how “Marin” knew that they would come for her. She says she figured they would come to kill her because she and Jennifer are the same and Deucalion has always been suspicious of Druids and what they can do. Kali says they have good reason to be suspicious saying they know that Morrell sent the girl to save Isaac (See Tattoo). Morrell says the girl’s name was “Braeden” and that she sent her to do what Morrell’s always done - maintain balance. Kali wants to know what Morrell knows about Jennifer. The druid says she knows nothing more than The Alpha Pack already knows. She then turns her attention to Scott telling him to go back to his friends. Deucalion says Scott can decide for himself but Morrell says he doesn’t have all the information to make that decision. She says Deucalion neglected to tell Scott about how many bodies have piled up in Deucalion’s “narcissistically psychotic efforts to form your ‘perfect pack’.” Morrell then tells Kali that it was Deucalion that killed Ennis explaining that Deaton saved the Alpha before Deucalion arrived. Morrell says getting Kali to go after Derek is simply a tactic to get Derek to join the Alpha Pack which will “pave the way for Scott.” Deucalion says she’s lying because she is begging for her life. He then takes his cane, pops off the tip revealing the blade and throws it underhanded at Morrell. It pierces her chest and she stumbles back, breaking the line of mountain ash. Scott rushes to her side and warns off the others. He then pulls the spear from her chest. Morrell tells Scott about the Nemeton saying “you find that you’ll find Jennifer.” Outside the Nemeton we see the stump of a large tree sitting in sandy, barren soil. There is also a set of wood slat double doors set into a slightly swollen mound of earth. It is the entrance to the root cellar. Inside the cellar, Chris is struggling against his ropes. Melissa teases him that they've already tried to wriggle free for hours with no success. Stilinski casually mentions that he knows that Argent is a werewolf hunter. Melissa just smiles and lets Chris know that she filled the Sheriff in on the supernatural. When Stilinski says he was feeling a little left out, Chris says “you knew”. He then relates the story of the first time they actually met, before Stilinski was sheriff he had questioned Argent about a body. Chris says Stilinski knew something was up but wasn't ready to believe it. The sheriff then relates the story of the night his wife died. It happened eight years ago. He had been working a car crash were a teenage girl was trapped. He had held her hand knowing there was nothing else he could do for her and that she would surely die. The young woman gripped his hand so tightly he thought the bones would break and said “if you want to be with her, go now” and the sheriff says he knew she was talking about his wife. His wife’s name was Claudia. :::EDITOR'S NOTE: The "eight years ago" statement conflicts with information given in later episodes and with the overall canonical timeline which places current events in the autumn of 2011. For more on this conflict see the Claudia Stilinski entry. Even though the sheriff had this revelation, the rational part of his brain wouldn't allow him to believe it and he remained at the crash scene. When he made it to the hospital much later he saw Stiles sitting in the waiting area with his head in his hands. Stiles had been with Claudia at the end but the sheriff was not. He had missed saying goodbye to his wife because he didn't believe. Stiles, Lydia, Allison and Isaac have joined Deaton at the Animal Clinic as they try to work out how to find the Nemeton. Stiles believes it must be on a telluric current or at the convergence of the currents. Allison says Gerard claims he can’t remember the location although he and Chris had been there once before. Deaton says there might be a way to do it but that it is dangerous and that they’ll need Scott. Stiles and Deaton meet Scott in the woods. He says none of the Alphas know where the Nemeton is located. Stiles questions if Scott plans to tell the Alphas if they figure it out. Scott says he can’t stop Jennifer without them. Deaton explains that Scott, Stiles and Allison will serve as surrogate sacrifices for their parents. The plan means the three friends will be dead for a few seconds before Deaton brings them back. Their deaths will supercharge the Nemeton and that will attract supernatural creatures to Beacon Hills. When Stiles points out that it doesn’t sound any worse than what they've already endured, Deaton says “you’d be surprised at what you've yet to see.” Deaton also says dying will take a personal toll on the trio. They will be left with a permanent “darkness around their hearts” which Scott likens to a tattoo. In the Nemeton, Chris’ wriggling has paid off and he’s managed to retrieve a mini version of the hunter’s “ultrasonic emitters”. He tells Melissa and the sheriff that they usually use them to push werewolves away but he hopes this time it will draw them to the cellar. In the loft, Peter and Derek debate saving Cora with Kali’s deadline looming and the lunar eclipse that will leave them powerless a couple of nights away. At the animal clinic, three large tubs filled with ice water and mistletoe are waiting. Deaton asks if Scott Stiles and Allison have brought something personal that belongs to their parents. Stiles has his father’s badge. While Jennifer crushed it the night before, Stiles has hammered it out till it is once again recognizable. Allison has a silver bullet made by her father. She says it is a tradition for the hunters when they finish training to forge a silver bullet as a testament to the code. Scott has a Timex watch. He says it was given to his mother by his father and that Melissa jokes it was the only thing about the marriage that worked. Deaton describes the process. Each of them will get in and will be held underwater until they are essentially dead. He says the person holding them under must also be able to pull them back, meaning an emotional attachment of some sort. Lydia steps toward Allison since they are friends but Deaton says Lydia’s attachment is with Stiles. Allison looks suddenly at Isaac and in an unspoken exchange they realize that Isaac will act as her “emotional tether” to the world of the living. Scott gives his blessing to the union but looks less than pleased. Scott's tether is Deaton since the vet has served as a father figure on more than one occasion and Scott was responsible for saving his life. They each slip in the tubs. Through shivers and chattering teeth, Stiles informs them that Scott’s father is in town. : EDITOR’S NOTE: During the initial broadcast on MTV, the network superimposed the hashtag #AgentMcCall on screen. The tag remained on screen throughout the following scene that showed the FBI agent from earlier scenes now sitting in Scott’s room. While it is never stated outright on the show, we are taking a leap of faith, a VERY SMALL leap, that the FBI agent (Matthew Del Negro) is Scott’s father. The FBI agent seen earlier in the episode sits in Scott’s room. He retrieves a paperback copy of “A Tale of Two Cities” from the floor and seems to be crying as he surveys the room. In the loft, Derek takes Cora’s hand in his and grips her arm in his other hand. He begins to siphon off the pain and, as he does, his arm muscles and the veins therein begin to pulse and bulge. He wolf’s out sending a silent roar skyward as his eyes transform from Alpha red back to Beta blue. Throughout this exchange Peter watches with unconcealed excitement. Scott, Stiles and Allison are waiting in their individual tubs. Each of their tethers reach out and push them under the water. After a few seconds, in slow motion, Scott’s eyes fly open and glow yellow as darkness flows through the water until it is absolute. Video Episode 11 Preview